Fixing the Problem? Somehow?
by A-chanTheGreat
Summary: Sequel to Hallows Eve.Scared Maybe? Some rotten sneak found about Brick's little accident from the previous night, so Jo decides to pin the humiliation on someone else to divert the attention away from him. Rated T for some very awkward moment and for language. Sorry for any OOCness and P.S someone wets their pants so just watch out for that... Couples: Jo X Brick, Scott X Dawn


**This is a sequel to Hallows Eve, Scared Maybe? Just this one is a little more Dott oriented. So don't read if you don't like the couple, but read if you're interested. P.S Jock is the 2****nd**** main couple in this and I apologize for any OOCness. Some get jealous and some get vulnerable so…**

**ENJOY!**

Fixing The Problem?

November 1, 2012 apparently the beginning of November and the day after Halloween. A Thursday morning and everyone had went on and on about how Geoff's Halloween party was better than last years and that they look forward to another one of his parties. If anything to Jo, it was no different from last year's except maybe where she had spent last night…

_As the two lied on the large rather soft bed, Brick broke the silence, "Um…Jo…"_

"_Yes Cadet?"_

"_C-Could you not tell anyone…about tonight…? You know…what happened…?" He asked, Jo couldn't see the blush on his face but she understood. "Sure thing Brick-house, I'm not that cold and cruel."_

"_Thank you Jo, I knew you weren't." He said making the tomboy blush. _

"_Goodnight Brick-house"_

"_Good night Jo"_

_They said before drifting off to sleep, wow what a night. All Jo knew is that she didn't regret going to that party and that she felt safe and secure in Brick's arms. Best Halloween Ever._

Morning for the two of them was awkward… but when they went out for their morning jogs it helped cushion the awkward blow, but now that they're back in school together, things got even more awkward again. The two athletes were walking the hallway next to each other amongst the rest of their peers.

"Psst. Brick-house". Jo whispered leaning in to his ear.

"Yes?"

"What happened last night stays in that night, got it?" She hissed in her casual harsh, somewhat threatening tone.

"Ma'am yes ma'am."

"Good"

Unfortunately for Jo and Brick it was not as safe as they thought. Highschool news picks up and travels fast; especially gossip. Some rotten little sneak had seen the whole thing from last night and now everyone was talking about it. "You guys! Hey guys! Guess what?" Duncan asked as he ran up to Gwen, Scott and DJ, "Seriously guys guess what?"

"What?" Gwen asked.

"You know Brick-house?"

"Of course I do, nicest guy next to DJ" Gwen said and she gave DJ a friendly punch in the arm, "Aw, thanks girl."

"Yeah well you want to know what?"

"Yeah, what about him?" Scott asked annoyed, why didn't he just get with the program?

"He pissed his pants on his own porch last night, that man-lady Jo snuck into his car and spooked the living daylights out of him so much that he pissed hisself." He said, cackling.

"How do you know?" Gwen asked, just a little angry; she liked Brick, he was nice and thoughtful unlike most of the guys around here and sometimes even Duncan on his worse days.

"Pfft, everyone's talking about it, apparently somebody came around that part of the neighborhood and saw the whole thing," Duncan said still cackling and even wiped a tear from his eye, Scott began to cackle along with him, one of the other reasons they somehow got along is that they both enjoyed causing mischief and had a somewhat sadistic pleasure in watching other people squirm.

"Hey did you guys hear? Brick MacArthur pissed his pants!" Yelled Alejandro with his girlfriend Heather wrapped around his arms, "That's so incredibly gross!" Heather exclaimed; as hilarious as that was it was still pretty gross and humiliating as well.

"I bet it was Sierra! She's got dirt on everyone here!" Gwen said aloud, she didn't hate the stalker-girl but Sierra wasn't crazy about her and vice-versa but Sierra's dislike of her stemmed from the fact that Cody was so keen on the goth girl.

"It wasn't me! I should know because I was following Cody on his way home, not Brick!" Sierra yelled honestly, with a dismayed Cody behind her "That's no better…" He thought. "Though that is an interesting fact to know but it's no surprise since bladder-control issues run in his family. Oops!" Sierra blurted out before clasping her hands on her mouth, but the damage was done and everyone in the halls started laughing.

Gwen began to snicker a bit, that was pretty funny and in a way just repeated his first and last day of freshman year with them, but she felt bad for him. Who knows how many of their peers are making fun of him as we speak? Such as right now.

"Ok man what should we say when we see MacArthur? I was thinking we should call him: Lieutenant Leaky or something like Bed-wetter Brick?" Duncan suggested.

"Hey how about General Depends?" Scott asked to his chuckling friend who began to laugh out loud. "DEPENDS?!"

"Well he pissed himself on the first and last day of freshman year and yesterday, I think he needs em!" Scott said laughing as much as Duncan now.

"Wha-What's he even still doing in high-school?! It's for big boys not big babies!" Duncan laughed along with Scott whilst DJ and Gwen only snickered trying to keep their laughter to themselves and not get caught up in these two hell raiser's tormenting of the poor Cadet.

Meanwhile from the corner of the lockers, said 'General Depends' heard them, his face completely red with his bottom lip quivering and struggling to keep his tears from falling…

* * *

_Great well this is just fantastic…_ Jo thought to herself, normally she enjoyed tormenting and teasing others for their misfortunes especially Brick but with the way everyone's calling him names and laughing at him in the hallways and class it was fairly annoying to her. _On top of that I can't help but feel that this is somehow my fault… wait a minute, my fault?! If he hadn't been messing with me about my so-called fears yesterday I wouldn't have scared him…or maybe not…_

_Geez, some secret between us. Lucky for me that's ALL they were talking about and not the fact that I stood the night with the Cadet._

She noticed Brick walk past her, she was about to call him her favorite nickname Dampypants until Scott did it for her "What's up General Depends?" Everyone began to laugh and point at him again, "This is freshman year all over again…" Brick thought sadly as he tried to move on to class and ignore the uproarious laughter, that is until a certain redheaded Indie girl put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Brick, just ignore them, it's all right me and the others think no less of you." Zoey said supportively as she smiled at him, making him give her a small smile.

Jo raised her eyebrow as she saw the two of them being friendly. _What the hell does Red think she's doing? Being too damned nice AGAIN, where's her imaginary boyfriend? Or is he pitching some lip to that SprayCan Girl? _ Wait what was she thinking, sure Zoey was her friend and everything and she liked the fact that she was being nice to Brick in his time of misery but for some reason she also didn't like it… at all…

"Don't be a wuss Dampypants, suck it up and take it like a man." Jo said as she walked up amongst Brick and Zoey, but Brick ignored her and walked ahead of the girls, not exactly wanting to hear her nickname for him, in fact it only made him feel worse at the moment.

"Ok Zo, you're the nice-girl expert what exactly did I do wrong?"

"Well…I hate to tell you this Jo but you called him that name, and this is kind of a bad time to do so…" Zoey said awkwardly she didn't want to anger nor offend her jock-ette friend because she was very volatile.

"Well its his fault for being a big baby about it." Jo said as she crossed her arms, "Come on Jo don't be too mean to him today okay?" Zoey asked practically begging her, even giving Jo the eyes…

"Oh…oh..! FINE!" Jo said, taking about 5 minutes to not give in but just to get Zoey to stop making that face.

"Now go make out with your boyfriend or something."

"Mike's not my boyfriend!"

"Yeah, yet. Oh and I never said Mike." Jo smirked at Zoey who blushed almost as bright red as her hair, as they walked into their next class.

_All right they're calling him names like Lieutenant Leaky and General Depends, very clever I have to say but I'm the only one who calls Brick by nicknames like that. I noticed that Freckles was the one who gave him the nickname General Depends so I guess he'll have to do._

Jo didn't know why she was doing this, but then again she actually liked that dense, too-nice and surprisingly chivalrous Brick-For-Brains Cadet. And her actually caring about someone other than herself was just…not Jo. Sure enough once she was able to do something about this maybe things will go back to normal for the two of them.

In class Jo could only glare at Duncan and Scott who were still laughing it off. "Would you two shut up already you're giving me a fucking headache?!" She yelled at the two of them, "Don't let them bother you Jo…"said the girl with the dreamy-like voice, Dawn. "Oh it's you moon-girl."

"I understand that you feel both infuriated and guilt in this situation but don't worry everything will be okay in the meantime, me and Zoey are reassuring Brick."

Jo widened her eyes and gave Dawn an incredulous look, what's with Brick and the girls? Oh that's right chivalry is dead, still!

"Oh I know Moon-girl everything will be all right, just fine." Jo said to a worried looking Dawn, she noticed the tomboy had an insidious look on her face…

"Hey Moonbeam." Called Scott, interrupting her train of thought but she decided to ignore him, because every day he just calls her to either tell her something stupid or mess with her. "Moonbe-, Moony! Fairy Princess! Hey! I'm talking to you!" She kept her gaze away from him, "L-Look at me! What are you deaf?! Hey! Moon-!" He yelled before he was cut off by an annoyed Gwen, "SHUT UP ALREADY SCOTT!" "You shut up!" He yelled back at her. Dawn was satisfied, guess this means he forgot about her. "Oh that's right, Moonbeam."

She sighed and gave in, "What is it now, Scott?"

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" He asked with a sneer. "No not really I just wasn't in the mood to hear another one of your disparaging remarks."

"You couldn't stop me if you tried,"

"You're very persistent and I admire that but haven't you taken some thought in that it might not be amusing to everyone else."

"I don't care about everyone else." He shrugged, making the girl sigh. "You're titillated aren't you?"

"NO!" She hissed, her tone slightly raised from her normally calm and quiet tone. "You could always meet me in the bathroom later on you know?"

"No thank you."

"Oh well, I don't care… because I didn't have to ask you that."

"Um…that doesn't make any sense."

"Shut up!"

"No you, because class is about to start."

* * *

_Ok, all I gotta do is make sure Freckles drinks this before the next class._ Jo thought as she held a soda bottle that carried a little surprise in it: a diuretic…

Diuretics go right through you because that's practically their purpose. During lunch period Duncan, Scott and Gwen would sit at the same table together, and Duncan would buy each of them sodas from the vending machine. Jo walked right by their table and while Scott and Duncan were chatting away she grabbed the soda by Scott's side and replaced it with the one she slipped the diuretic in, it was the same soda that Duncan got him so that's a bonus. Gwen noticed Jo slip his soda with another one but Jo just smirked at her and Gwen smirked too, she didn't know what Jo did but it'll probably show up sooner or later.

Jo took watch of Scott as he opened his bottle and began to drink from it…_That's right drink a nice big gulp…_

His faced turned into a grimace at the strange taste, "Bleh, Duncan you gave me the crappy pop on purpose."

"Yeah, I did how am I supposed to know if pop's bad? Just shake it around and you won't taste the difference if it's bad."

Scott shrugged and shook it and began to drink it again, it tasted a bit better after that, he needed more and drank and drank to the last drop and tossed it into the nearest garbage can.

"Nice shot." Gwen snarked.

Jo had a grin on her face, _Yeesh, Freckles will feel that later… Perfect…_

* * *

During the next class, the teacher was absent today so their day would be free and work-less even more perfect. That is until Courtney stood up and decided to take control. "Listen up everyone just because the teacher's not here doesn't mean we can't get any work done, now I happen to like getting all my work done and since the teachers absent that makes me the official teacher for today."

Duncan rolled his eyes, this was why the broke up; she was such a control freak! Trent could only smile and shake his head at her; she was saw herself as a natural born leader so she just had to be in charge it was kinda cute.

Jo looked over to Brick, still noticing his frown that he had worn all day from all the teasing and torment from today, she punched him in the shoulder to get his attention. He immediately perked up at the punch and turned his head to see that it was Jo, he immediately frowned, "Don't worry Brick-house everything will be fine, trust me." She said crossing her arms and smiling a proud smile. "How do you know?" He asked with disbelief. "Meh, I never focus on my failures for too long because they just end up dragging me down." He looked surprised, sure this isn't the first time Jo's been genuinely nice to him, but the thing is… he kind of liked it…

Meanwhile everyone did their best to tune out Courtney's nagging, Duncan and Scott especially. Duncan just put his headphones in his ears to listen to loud-ass music and Scott almost drifted off to a nap until he suddenly felt a pang in his lower abdomen and a shiver ran down his back. By instinct he crossed one leg over the other; great he had to piss, _bad._

Jo kept her eyes on him and noticed him cross his legs and smirked, the plan was set in motion and if she was lucky Courtney would deny him a bathroom break. Dawn took notice of the change in his demeanor and aura, it was awfully red… he needed something…

He groaned softly and was determined to stay stubborn…at least till he couldn't take it anymore. " Scott?" She called, startling him and in quick succession he threw a hand down to his crotch to prevent any potential leaks that could've escaped, only to take it back when he noticed Dawn of all people ask him; he almost forgot that they often had the coincidence of sitting next to each other most times he was glad about it so he could mess with her but right now no doubt it would get humiliating.

Jo could only smirk, now Moon-girl was getting involved, talk about a bonus.

"Are you okay?" Her gray-blue eyes looking at him with concern, making him blush, "I'm fine." He said turning his back around and going back to keeping himself under control, "You look awfully tense."

"Look I said I'm fine allri-" He said until a pang in his bladder hit him hard and he threw his hand down to his crotch again and turned around, praying that Dawn didn't catch any of that.

"You're not well, just ask Courtney if you could-"

"I don't have to ask her." He said before standing and making a stiff-legged power-walk to the door.

"Ahem! Where do you think you're going?" Courtney asked grabbing him by the shoulder, he wanted to hit her for that but everyone was staring at them, no doubt they'd chew his ass out if they did. "None of your business now let me go!"

"What's the matter?" She asked, now more concerned but still fairly annoyed, "Nothing!"

"What's wrong man?" Duncan asked taking one of his headphones out of his ear, once he saw his partner-in-crime and ex fighting it out. "I said NOTHING!" He yelled about ready to leave the room, he didn't have the time to mess with these idiots, he had to piss something _fierce_.

"Well don't let him go Garcia, we're technically in the middle of class and the teacher hardly lets us get up to go leave class so why should you let him?" Jo spoke up, she wasn't gonna let Scott ruin this for her.

Scott shut his eyes and took a deep breath, he couldn't just cross his legs and grab himself in front of everyone, "Don't let him go Courtney. Whatever he needs probably isn't important or better yet it could wait." Gwen said with a smirk, Scott opened his eyes and glared at the goth, she knew and he could tell that she knew, he felt his cheeks heat up in response.

"You know what Scott maybe I will let you go," Courtney said ignoring Gwen's request in order to take out some revenge for 'stealing' Duncan away from her. "Ugh! Thank you!" Scott said, he was saved. "That's not fair though." Jo said again, dammit why was Courtney still whining about their breakup, it only made this harder.

Courtney sighed, "I guess that wouldn't be fair, so go back to your seat."

"You don't get it princess, I'm just gonna-" She grabbed his shoulder again, "You're NOT going ANYWHERE!" She yelled, his hold on his shoulder tightening, which made him put more effort on holding it, making him whimper involuntarily. Courtney seemed to notice this, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine I just-" He was cut off as his face scrunched up in discomfort and ran back to his seat to prevent Courtney from seeing him being so…weak.

"Dammit! How am I supposed to wait with Bipolar-Courtney running the class, God... I have to piss real freaking bad…" He thought, until he noticed Dawn looking right at him with concern in her eyes. And then he felt her hand run through his shoulder, giving him a small smile until he scrunched up again in discomfort, this was it he had to go now!

"Just ask her. She'll let you go." Dawn said sweetly, trying to comfort the poor teen. He hesitated for a minute until he felt himself lose control just a moment, "Hey Courtney, can I leave for just a damn minute?" he decided to ask her as politely as he can; he wasn't good at being polite but when you're dealing with Bipolar-Courtney what can you do?

"But I thought we've been through this, Freckles. Don't make Garcia have to go through this with again." Jo said, her plan was going beautifully. "What's the matter this time, Scott?" Courtney asked. Great, now he had no choice but to tell her without her questioning him further, "I gotta piss…" He said, shame burning his whole face all the way to his ears. "Eww…well okay. Go on and get out of here." She said disgusted. Thank God…

He got up to run until he felt numb and wetness running down the pants of his legs and dripping onto the floor. He stood still, hanging his head in shame. Everyone turned their heads to his direction, all looking extremely shocked "Yo-You're urinating..!" the bookworm Noah spoke out. Duncan's mouth almost dropped to the floor and Gwen's mouth opened into a big grin but quickly clasped her hands on her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. The dripping eventually stopped after a minute going on forming a very embarrassing puddle of pee around the mortified ginger. Courtney gasped out loud before taking a few steps back away from Scott in disgust. Jo grinned, her plan worked!

"Dude, you and I can NOT hang out anymore." Duncan said, smiling until it broke into a fit of snickers. "Wow, the tough guy pissed his pants." Jo said, fanning the flame in order for the torment to go over to Scott instead of Brick. Why? Because he pretty much deserved it for being a fucking asshole to everyone, did she feel bad about it? Not at all.

Scott managed to pick his head up, his beet-red face meeting the face of a disgusted Courtney and the class, whom broke out in a fit of laughter; needless to say he was beyond humiliated. "Oh my gosh," Heather began, looking both shocked and disgusted, Alejandro finished her sentence, "Scott Foxe pissed his pants!" Courtney remained extremely disgusted "Eww! It's everywhere!" The laughter only grew louder, hot tears stung in his eyes as they threatened to fall. Dawn's expression was a mixture of shock and immense concern, by instinct she got up from her seat to go near him, "It's okay" she said putting her hand on his shoulder. Scott couldn't even look at her, he was far too humiliated and Dawn being around only made it even more humiliating.

"He's even got the creepy girl with him!" Lightning yelled, laughing like the rest of everyone else, some friend he was with Scott. "Geez, dude how old are you really?" Trent asked, teasing him. "I don't know, but someone grab a mop." Noah snarked after him. "On top of that it stinks in here now."

Dawn rubbed his shoulder as soon as she noticed the tears finally rolling down his cheeks, "It's okay, c-come on now, let's take you to the nurse…" She hushed him, walking him toward the door.

"There's something you don't see every day." Jo said breezily to Brick as soon as the other teens left. Brick was shocked like everyone else, he knew Scott's pain he'd been there and done that. Sure he knew Scott was a jerk and that he didn't care about being rude or cruel to everyone but still, he doesn't wish that kind of humiliation on anyone.

"So Brick-house you feeling okay?" Jo asked the cadet, "Y-yeah I'm fine…a bit concerned for Scott but I'm fine."

She scoffed, "Why? He's a total buttwipe and you know that, he deserved it."

"Well maybe but it's just that you and I both know that I can relate to that…" He said while flushing a bit at the memories of said 'incidents'.

"Yeah I do, Dampypants. On the bright side no one's gonna mess with you about it anymore."

Brick thought about it for a minute and she was right, now that the attention had been diverted from him to Scott now. Well that was good, he could feel better now, but he still felt a little bad for Scott.

"And besides, no one gets to call you nicknames like that except me," Jo said poking his chest with her finger, he blushed. "Got that?"

"Yes ma'am."

"That's a good cadet." She said satisfied with how things worked out and she crossed her arms. Brick was confused, sure the jock-ette was always mean to him including yesterday but the way she was nice to him yesterday and today, always made up for her crueler antics. His expression changed into a smile, it was Jo's little acts of kindness that touched him the most, sure because they were a bit surprising and fairly rare but still it just meant that she had a soft spot and that she was indeed a good person after all.

Meanwhile in the hallway, Dawn took the sopping wet Scott to the nurses office, where he was able to get a fresh pair of pants, underwear and socks. The only thing is he wouldn't come out of the changing room. "Scott, when are you coming out?"

"Never…"

"It was just our classmates."

"Why are you even still here? After all I'm the guy who pissed himself in the middle of class, in front of everyone?!" He cried, choking on a sob that threatened to make it's presence.

"That doesn't matter, we all have our accidents and I could care less if you did."

He could only look shocked, back in his trailer his mom and dad would scold him for being so careless and sometimes on a bad day his mother would slap the back of his head and demand that he clean himself up, Pappy was always there to comfort him but not right now. So he wasn't used to the comfort coming from someone else, especially Dawn. He always kind of…liked her…

"B-But…" He was silent for a minute until he swallowed a sob and continued, "High-schoolers do NOT piss their pants, I'm way too old for that. Way too old!"

"Whether we're in High school or if we're adults, neither are exceptions. I understand that you're indeed embarrassed, but um…I'm here for you…" She said awkwardly. Dawn knew that Scott was always the antisocial type who was very bad at being even remotely friendly, so she prepared to get rejected until to her surprise he slowly opened the door. She smiled and they walked back to class together. Everyone took notice of the now fresh, clean Scott, "Hey look it's Soggy Scott!" Duncan pointed at him, he totally betrayed him.

"You think he's the one who needs those Depends?" Gwen asked.

"Perhaps." Noah answered with a smirk.

Scott glared at everyone as his cheeks burned bright red, and then he felt a soft, warm hand touch his, Dawn's. She smiled at him sweetly, which made him give a tiny but genuine smile, though he was still pretty embarrassed at least he had a friend to help him get through this. For sure…

**END! OMG I am so ashamed having written this but what do you guys, think? Review if you liked it, even a little bit. No flames! I do NOT own Total Drama in any way whatsoever because if I did I'd be swimming in moolah right now and not here. LOL I'm actually happy to be here anyway. :3**

**See ya soon! :3**


End file.
